Glass hard disk substrates offer a variety of benefits as hard disk storage density increases. Benefits such as increased smoothness to allow lower flight height of magnetic read heads, increased strength and stiffness to allow faster rotational speed, and increased hardness to prevent deformation of the media if a head collision occurs. However, glass hard disk substrates are less fault tolerant and have less tolerance to physical stresses, such as bending, than their metal counterparts.